U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,311 discloses a drum hoop with protective edge. As seen in the Summary of the Invention section in column 2 around line 7, “The drum hoop of the present invention proposes to correct the deficiencies of the prior art drum assemblies by providing an inwardly directed edge to cover the bearing edge of the drum shell.” Further at line 12, “The drum hoop . . . has an inwardly directed edge which partially or substantially covers the top most bearing edge of the drum shell through the use of a rim which is beveled or which slightly tapers at its innermost point. The drum hoop serves to prevent damage to the bearing edge while also tensioning the drumhead to the drum shell.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,309 discloses a wear pad assembly attachable to a drum structure. As seen in the Summary of the Invention section in column 1 around line 35, “The present drumstick wear pad assembly is attachable to a drum rim, and includes a nonmetallic relatively hard pad outwardly above the rim, the mount configured to be attachable to the drum structure in spaced relation to the rim.” Further down in the same column 1 around line 49, “The pad itself may advantageously consist of hard leather, closely acoustically coupled to the mount which is metallic and acoustically coupled to the rim, whereby drumstick striking of the pad transmits shock waves to the metallic rim to produce “rim shot” acoustic effect.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,349 discloses a rim shot segment. As seen in the Summary of the Invention section in column 1 around line 33, “The present invention provides a new and improved arrangement for substantially eliminating all damage to drumsticks as a direct result of the rim shot technique while producing a more mellow, pleasant sound.” Further at line 37, “The present invention provides an attachment for a drum in the form of an arcuate segment of plastics material adapted to be secured with the drum head between the drum shell and drum hoop with the segment disposed in contact with the drum head and the inner circumferential surface of the hoop while extending above the hoop so as to prevent contact of the drumsticks with the metal hoop.”